Boredom killed the Saints
by Kikiyo Hatake
Summary: Ken DeWynter and Junior Rubilia were bored out of their minds and decided to visit theire favorite Deckers. What happens when they come by univited? Matt/OC Warning: Incest


**(Juniors Point of veiw)**

"I'm so bored!" I said outloud. Me and Ken DeWynter walking around Steelport, hunting for something to entertain us. "You got any ideas on what we could do yet?" I asked. He shook his head. "Nope." He said. "Maybe we can hang out with somefriends." I said. "Well Emma went to Mexico to with Shaundi for that 'I wanna sleep with Shaundi' show, Mike and Peirce re at the recording studio for a ne album, Pryia is with her dad Killbane, Cirtus went on a Vacation with her uncle Loren, Pg and Pj are at Stillwater for who knows why, Boston is asleep, Kinzie doesn't like people and the list goes on." Ken said. I sighed. "what about Matt and Burnadette?" I asked He thought for a moment. "They might be free." Ke said. "Let's go to their apartment." I said. "I don't know Ju-AAH!" I took Ken by the hand and ran off to Matt and Burnadettes place, not giving him a chance to continue his sentence.

**xXXx**

When we got to their apartment complex we went to the door with the number 459 on it. Ken knocked on the door but no one answered. He knocked again. Nothing. "I guess they are busy." Ken said. "Why don't we open the door?" I asked. "Do you really think they would leave their door unlocked?" Ken asked. I turned the door knob and the door opened. I grinned. "Shut up." Ken said. I took a tep in but Ken pulled me back. "Are you crazy? You can't go in to somebodys apartment uninvited." Ken said. "Relax Ken, it's not like we're gonna do anything bad." I said, walking back in. "Still we shouldn't do this, let's leave until they comeback." Ken said. "If you wanna go then go. I'm staying." I said. Ken sighed and walked in, closing the door behind him. "Have you ever noticed that they're deckers, but there isn't any blue or black in here?" I asked. "The couch is black." Ken said. "Oh yeah." I said, taking a seat on said couch.

"I thought Matt might have been here atleast. We all know he doesn't go out much." Ken said. "He goes out more than Kinzie." I said. "True." Ken said, taking a seat next to me. "I'm telling you this is a bad idea." Ken said. "Then why are you still here?" I asked. "Well... I... You see..." he stammered. He blushed and put his sunglasses over his eyes, his sign that he's embaressed. He took out his MP3 and put his headphones in his ears. "Tell me when you wanna leave. I'm gonna listen to some tunes." Ken said. "Alright. I'm gonna look around." I said. I walked around the apartment. It was pretty average. I was expecting a little bit of a techno look. I walked past a room and heard Burnadettes voice. I pressed my ear against the door. "Harder." She moaned. I ran to Ken. I tapped him on the shoulder. "What's up?" He asked. I told him to stay quiet and follow me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ken whisperd. I told him to press his ear against the door. He did and I did the same. "Mmm. Matt that feels so good." Burnadette moaned. "You like that huh?" Matt asked seductivly. Our Jaws hit the floor. "You're hearing this, right Junior?" Ken asked. I nodded. I let go of a smile that some people would find creepy. The thought of the two being... Intimate was an amusing thought. "If you that liked that then you'll love this." Matt purred. "Aaaah. Matt you're amazing." Burnadette moaned. I put my hand on the door knob, only to have Ken grab my wrist. "No man. We already went into their home without their permission. We can't go into the room while their..." He paused. "Playing together." He said with a blush.

"Oh come on. We'll open just a little bit. Please?" I asked. Ken sighed. He slowly turned the door knob nd opened the door enough for the two of us to have a peek. I was expecting Burnadette to be on the bed with her legs wide open, eyes daxed with lust and Matt laying butterfly kisses on her chest while fingering her entrance. However, what I saw was Burnadette sitting infront of a computer screen and Matt giving her a shoulder message. "You're amazing. I didn't know you could give fantastic shoulder messages." Burnadette said. "Maybe now you'll give me a little more respect." Matt said with a grin. "Yeah right." Burnadette said with a scoff. "NOOOO!" I screamed, falling to my knees. Of course it blew me and Kens cover. I buried my face in my hands. I heard the door swing open. "Ken? Junior? what the hell are you doing here?" Burnadette asked. "How in bloddy hell did you get in?" Matt asked.

"The door was unlocked." Ken said. "I told you to lock the door." Matt said. "Bite me, Matt." Burnadette spat.

**xXXx**

So you though I was shagging Burnadette?" Matt asked, arms crossed. I nodded, still extremly dissapointed. "Like I would even think about touching that geek." Burnadette said. "I told her we shouldn't have come into your place but she wouldn't listen." Ken said. "Then why did you stay?" Matt asked, raising an eyes brow. Ken stood silent. "Anyway. Sorry we came in with out asking." I said. "We don't really care. It's not like you did anything bad." Matt said. I looked and saw Ken flipping through his phone. "Yo, June. Angel wants us for something important. It can't wait." Ken said, getting up form his seat on the couch.

"Okay. We'll see you guy later." I said before leaving.

**(Third person point of view)**

Burnadette sighed when Junior and Ken left. She walked over and made sure the door was locked. "Atleast they didn't catch us doing anything." Burnadette said. She felt her brothers arms around her waist. "True. Now, how about I take you back to my room so I can make you scream." Matt suggested in a seductive tone. "You're welcome to try." Brunadette said before turning around to kiss him. When they got to Matts room they shut the door. Moans filled the apartment for the rest of the day. Little did they know that Kinzie was watching through Matts computer camera.


End file.
